Punishment
by InvaderAli1
Summary: Ali walks in Tallest Red's chamber without any permission. Tallest Red decides to punish Ali for it. What will be the punishment?
1. Intrusion

(Ali walks into Tallest Red's chamber without permission)

Me: Wow! This is awesome! (Looks at Tallest Red's chamber with admiration) His room is amazing. (Walks around and stops at a huge painting of Red) Oh...my...Irk. (Starts to blush while staring hard into that painting of her dream guy)

(Meanwhile, Tallest Red is walking over to his chamber to get some rest)

Tallest Red: Man, being a Tallest is such hard work. I need to take a rest.

(While Red is walking to his chamber, Ali is still admiring the items in her crush's chamber)

Me: I can't believe Red has all this stuff in his chamber. (Smiles and picks up a small little bear) Awww how cute! (Smiles and hugs the bear) You are a cutie little bear! (Smiles and giggles while embracing the toy)

(While Ali is hugging the cute little teddy, Red is a few feet away from the door of his chamber)

Tallest Red: Almost there. (Keeps walking and suddenly hears a noise) Huh? What is that noise? (Listens closely and finds out that the noise is coming from inside of his chamber) Hmmmmm, wonder who has the guts to go inside the chamber of an Almighty Tallest without any permission! (With rage, he immediately opens the door of his chamber)

(Ali suddenly hears the door open and quickly turned around to see the figure by the door way)

Me: huh? (Finds out that the figure was no other than Tallest Red) M-M-My Tallest! I didn't know that you will be coming back so soon!

Tallest Red: (has fury in his eyes but while looking at Ali's startled expression, a smirk started to form on his face) Yes, well I was starting to get a little tired and I thought I could use a little nap to resolve my tiredness.

Me: Oh! Well, I better get going then. (Starts to leave but was stopped by Red blocking the door)

Tallest Red: You're not going anywhere. You will stay here with me. (starts to smirk)

Me: But My Tallest, you're going to take a nap. What am I supposed to do while you're napping?

Tallest Red: You're gonna have fun with me first! (Smirks wildly and pushes Ali onto the bed)


	2. Punishment Time

(Ali fell hard on th bed and looked up to see Red on top of her)

Me: My Tallest? (Blushes hard) What are yo- (was stopped by Red's finger on her lip)

Tallest Red: Shhhhh (looks at Ali with lust) Don't be afraid my dear. I won't hurt you. (Smiles and kisses Ali passionately)

(Ali was shocked by what is currently happening. In fact, she was so shocked that her mind was totally blanked. Tallest Red then broke the kiss which made Ali whine a little)

Tallest Red: (smirks) I see that you didn't want to stop kissing. Don't worry, there will be more where that came from.  
(Tallest Red then grab Ali's shirt and removed it from her body. This sudden movement made Ali blushed)

Tallest Red: (smirks at the sight of Ali blushing) You know, you look really cute when you blush. (Red then stares at Ali's breasts which was beneath a black laced bra) You have nice looking breasts; but they are covered by a sexy looking bra, I'll fix that. (Red then removed Ali's bra which made Ali blush madly. Red smirked at the sight of Ali blushing and then looked at Ali's breasts which made him smile) Mmmmmmm (rubs Ali's breasts gently) You are such a cutie.

(Ali moans quietly at the feeling of Red's hands and long fingers rubbing her 36C breasts. Red continued to rub her breasts in a circular motion while pressing them gently. Red then started to pinch her nipples slightly hard and trying to make Ali moan louder)

Me: (moans and looks up to see Red's satisfying expression on his face) M-My Tallest?

Tallest Red: Yes my dear? (Starts to lick Ali's nipples)

Me: I- (was about to speak but was interrupted by moaning which was caused by Red licking her hard nipples)

Tallest Red: (smirked and continued to lick her hard nipples) yes?

Me: (moans louder and looked at Red's face)

Tallest Red: (smirks and started to suck on her breasts)

Me: (moans in pleasure)

Tallest Red: (stops sucking and goes lower to kiss Ali's stomach)

Me: (giggles) That tickles!

Tallest Red: (chuckles) you are so adorable (kisses more and then reached under Ali's skirt)

(Ali gasped at the feeling of Red's hand under her skirt)

Tallest Red: I see that you enjoy having my hand under your skirt. Let's see what is under your cutie skirt. (lifts up Ali's skirt to reveal black laced panties which matches her bra. Red then starts to play with her panties) I see you are matching your undergarments, very organized. (Rubs Ali's sensitive area)

(Ali's legs twitched while moaning softly. Ali's sensitive area then became wet and Tallest Red seem to notice this act.)

Tallest Red: I see that your panties are wet. (Smirks) I want to see how your vagina looks when it is nice and wet. (Grabs the hem of her panties and pulls them down slowly down her legs)

(Ali spread her legs open for her almighty leader to witness her wet sensitive area)

Tallest Red: (Red smiled at what he saw before his eyes. He then licked her wet area and started to eat her out)

Me: (moaned and started to grab the bed sheets)

(Red then stood up and removed his gauntlets and threw them on the floor. He then removed his clothing until he was fully exposed for his blushing beauty. Ali stared hard at the sight of her leader standing before her fully exposed. She then look at herself realizing she is only wearing her skirt and high heels, nothing else.)

Tallest Red: (Walks over to his beauty and gets on top. He gently grabs Ali's face and smiled) You are so beautiful. (He then kisses her while touching her body)

Me: (kisses her leader back with burning passion while moaning into his mouth caused by the hot body touching)

Tallest Red: (uses his tongue to enter Ali's mouth and starts to lick every bit of it)

Me: (moans and starts to touch Red's sexy body)

Tallest Red: (moans at the touch of Ali's hands touching his body)

(Red then parted the kiss so he can do what he always have been waiting for. He opened Ali's legs and gently inserted his penis into Ali's vagina. Ali moaned at the feeling of her leader's penis entering inside her. Red then started to thrust in and out slowly and gently so he wouldn't hurt his invader. Ali moaned and hold on to her leader tightly so she would feel safe. Red fucked harder until Ali's virginity broke. Ali screamed in pain and started to tear up a little. Red saw Ali's pain and kissed her so she can feel better. Ali kissed back and felt better after. Red then started to fuck a little faster and harder. Ali moaned and moved in rhythm with Red. Red groaned and fucked faster and more harder which causes him to sweat a little. Ali kisses Red and Red gladly joined in. Red continued to fuck until he came inside her which causes them both to moan.)

Tallest Red: (takes out his penis and lays down besides his angel.) Well it's time for me to take a nap.

Me: Ok, time for me to get going. (Starts to leave but was stopped by Red holding hand.)

Tallest Red: you look tired, why don't you take a nap with me? (Smiles)

Me: Ok (smiles and cuddles with Red)

(Red then covers both himself and Ali with his blanket and they both fell asleep together in love)

**Whew! That was a lot ^^ I hope you have enjoyed reading this fanfic. If you are wondering why it keeps saying me at Ali's part, it's because I like putting myself in my fanfics that I create. I love putting myself in my Ali and Red fanfics. Hope I don't weird you out by doing this. ^.^ More AlixRed fanfics coming soon ^^**


End file.
